1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for pushing specific content to a predetermined webpage as well as a website server, and more specifically, to pushing specific content to a webpage by emotional analysis of content on this webpage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, almost every website provides a function for user interaction. For example, various portals such as Sina.com, Sohu.com, and People.com.cn have provided user input interfaces for people to comment on messages, news or the like appearing on these portals. Another example is numerous social networks, such as Facebook, Kaixin, personal blog, and Weibo. People can share information with others and receive responses from others through such social networks as well, and thus interact with each other through a network.
Massive user input content is a valuable resource. In the prior art, pushing predetermined content based on user input already exists. However, the prior art adopts a basic form of pushing content. For example, existing push technology, generally, simply determines whether or not a specific word is used in the user input. If a specific word in user input is used, this technology simply pushes information that is prepared for this specific word in advance, no matter what the content of the user input is and what emotion it expresses. In other words, in the prior art, push technology adopts a way to focus on push content. However, this ignores, to a great extent, the content of the user input and the matching result between the push content and the content of the user input. As a result, it is likely that the pushed content is not what the user expects to receive and may even make the user feel dissatisfaction for such push content. Thus, using the existing push technology possibly results in decreased user satisfaction.